The Coalition Chronicles/Other Characters
A List of the Characters used in Xelak's fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Legacy: The ''Coalition Chronicles ''Expansion, aside from the Deathhead Coalition. WARNING! SPOILERS FOLLOW! Allies Janus Malyorn: The president of the World of Mnemosyne, and half-brother to Seftis Malyorn. A firm opponent of Kami's policies, but a minor player in the galactic game. Ragbeet Runner: A young thief on the world of Zero, which is under the marshal law of Kami's Guard. He assists the Coalition into breaking into Ivankov Demana's laboratory. Rhetoric: A failed replica of Sole Tarot, who assists his progenator, Xelak, and Rez in storming a second of Demana's laboratories to rescue the remaining members of the Coalition. He later decides to make his own future after the Clone Crisis is over. X-3600-L05T: A combat robot built by Ivankov who was intended to be scrapped, by was repaired and reprogrammed by Xeron. He is later destroyed by Simon Darkdust. Thanatos the Reaper: The freed form of Regemond Thanatos, the god of death who takes the dying's soul to the Afterlife. As a divine being, he is forbidden from interfering after his true form is restored, but assists Xelak by giving him the Charm of the Cloak. Antagonists Minor Antagonists Seftis Malyorn: The half-brother of Janus Malyorn, and a vapid supporter of Kami. It was he who requested the first Evolved Nobodies for use against his brother and the newly-formed Deathhead Coalition. He is subdued by Xelak in the Hall of Fathers. Dusknoir: The first Evolved Nobody and the prototype for the Midnight Nobody species, he is the first Evolved Nobody the Coalition encounters. He is killed by Xeron on Mnemosyne in his Mala Suerte form. Vertigo: An Evolved Nobody and the prototype for the Crawler Nobody species. He is killed by Rez on Mnemosyne. TubThump: An Evolved Nobody and the prototype for the Pillager Nobody species. He is defeated by Sole on Mnemosyne, but survives and reappears as a guard in the first of Ivankov Demana's laboratories, where he is killed by Spectre. Lord of Knives: A Killer Evolved Nobody superpowered by Ivankov Demana's experiments, it has lost its intelligence to gain unimaginable power. It serves as a distraction for Xelak and Stylia while Demana escapes. As it is immortal, Spectre was forced to use his Aural Eye to seal it away in the Realm of Darkness. Osmosis: A replica of Stylia Otherwise, which used a mysterious power to defeat select members of the Deathhead Coalition and capture them. She was presumably killed in the laboratory explosion. X-3700 and X-3800 series Combat Androids: An army of robotic soldiers designed and built by Ivankov Demana, they are attempted to be used by him to distract the Coalition, but are quickly defeated by a supercharged Spectre, who uses the massive energy output of his Aural Eye, gained by draining all of the lab's power, to disintegrate them. Bladedge: A Killer Evolved Nobody brought by Stylia as backup to Castle Memoria when she attempts to capture Xelak for Kami. He is quickly killed by Xelak. Major Antagonists Lord Kami: The unopposed supreme ruler of Disney Kingdom, a title taken by him when he defeated Mickey Mouse, turning the former King to stone. He seeks to complete subjugate everything in existence through an iron will, and the Deathhead Coalition stands in his way. However, he is unaware of the schemings in his own court... Xelot: Kami's ruthless Enforcer, who is both his other half and his underling. He is the "Vice-Tyrant" of Disney Kingdom, a title which leaves him wanting more. Although he and Kami supposedly share power, he knows which of them is truly in charge, and this has driven a rift between them. The bad communication left by this has often led to each of them plotting behind the other's back. Professor Ivankov Demama: A brilliant, unparalled and yet completely mad genius scientist who has been hired by Kami to design weapons, living or mechanical, to defeat the Deathhead Coalition. He is the mastermind behind both the Evolution Fiasco and the Clone Crisis, and uses mechanical gloves packed with deadly weapons to fight, despite the fact that he's over 60 years old. Regemond Thanatos: A depressed and repressed warrior has a terrible secret: he is Thanatos the Reaper, the God of Death, a divine power which has been captured and contained by Kami within a living body, and forced to do his bidding. His biological programming forces him to obey Kami and his Nobody, Xelot, to deadly effect. Simon Darkdust: Ivankov Demana's twentysomething-year old son, and a powerful magician. Like his father, he is crazed by power, and has a special affinity for fire, using it to turn his hands, feet, and even his breath into deadly weapons. He can also launch powerful elemental attacks, and is powerful enough to fight a sustained battle with Spectre for at least an hour. His fate is unknown after he is left to run free by Rez. Kexal Zerohawk: A malicious replica of Xelak created by Ivankov Demana for the sole purpose of killing the Nobody. He serves as the main antagonist of the Clone Crisis, and uses a rapier-like Nullblade similar to Xelak's. His magical abilities rival Xelak's, and he is far more agile than his progenator, which led to a heated battle between the two. He was eventually defeated and absorbed by Xelak in Ivankov's second laboratory, which assisted in the creation of his Worldblight Drive form. Halifort Brakden: Kexal Zerohawk's right-hand man and a Drachen Evolved Nobody, Halifort serves as a secondary antagonist during the Clone Crisis Arc, but acts as a powerful foe when the Coalition storms Ivankov Demana's second lab. Halifort fights using a bladed lance that is longer than he is tall, and displayed the ability to hover in midair, as well as unparalled speed among his peers. He is killed by Luna Tarot in Ivankov's second laboratory. Stylia Otherwise: Although she serves as a protagonist for the larger part of the Coalition Chronicles, after her supposed death in Ivankov Demana's third laboratory, she is captured by Kami and her Ethereal genes are awakened, leading to her darker half taking over for a second time, and to her awakening as an Ethereal Keyblader. After she attacks Xelak at Castle Memoria, she is killed by him, leading to his one-man assault on Remnant Citadel. Category:Characters